narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlawed by Selfish Recognition
Fumitake's P.O.V "Those idiots in the council don't know anything about ruling a village, which is why they chose that incompetent woman." I steamed and raged on about my position under her. "I'm a much more capable ruler than her!" I lugged my suitcase along with me through the mildly hot sun. I hope that this guy I called meets me here. He made go through a lot trouble for this money. Alvaro was walking on that sunny day, he had told someone that he would meet him at a specific location. He was told that this guy has a big hunt for him. He walked down the road to reach the place of the meeting. He was thinking of how big was the hunt that he was approaching and how much will this guy offer. "They always offer low amounts of money." Sighed Alvaro as he continued to walk down the road, he was approaching the meeting place and saw a suspicious looking man with a suitcase in his hand. "Wow, you would think he would act more natural I could spot him between hundreds of people." he thought as he walked up to the man. "Hey, I believe one of your associates told me that you wanted me for something, he gave me this destination and he said you would be here around this time, considering that there is no one here but you, I guess you are the man he talked about, no?" I spotted my alleged hitman sauntering towards me. "Alvaro, I presume?" He is a bit shorter than I expected. "I have job for you. I want the extermination of this woman." I pulled out a photograph of Chieko. Handing him the suitcase, I waited with anticipation. "700,000,000¥. All there." I said, hoping to entice him. Alvaro's eyes got bigger as he opened the suitcase to find a huge amount of money in it he looked at tit and examined it to see if it's fake. "This is higher than what I was offered for Sannoto Senju, there must be a catch, a big one. Who will I be facing exactly?" "You'll be against the Fifth Hoshikage, Chieko. You may know her better as 'The Shooting Star'." I tried to jog his memory. "I want her dead. No trace of my involvement should be known to anyone, understand?" "Look, if you're paying this much, consider it done, where can I find this Kage?" asked Alvaro. "You can find her in Hoshigakure. Just head south on this road." I pointed behind myself. "You do realize, you need to pay extra. I'm attacking a Kage in her village, meaning the whole village will guard her and I'm sure they are full of strong shinobi which will increase the price greatly, is there a way I can catch her while she's alone?" "She is often outside the village, reading a book." I informed, getting slightly irritated at his stalling. "Now hurry, we won't have much more time than now." "Fine, meet me here tomorrow, and bring the money. I have your chakra signature, so you can't bail on me, I will find you." said Alvaro as he put on his hood. He went to the place where that mysterious man told him. He waited behind a tree while stoping his chakra flow in order to not get detected. He waited for her to come out while hiding. Chieko's P.O.V I scribble quickly over the hundreds, if not thousands, of papers on my desk. "The killjoys in the council don't know how to have fun. Instead, they tell me to stay here and do work." I banged my head on the desk. Curiously, a stinging feeling ran through me. "Ow! Did one of my barriers go off?" I stood up cautiously. A barrier going off means foreigner has entered the village. I looked back over to the stack of papers that craved my attention. "Well, this has to be better than signing papers, right?" I grabbed my Kage hat and set of kunai just in case. Walking through the quiet abd serene streets of my village, I earned quite a few warm welcomes from the villagers. Children began to crowd me and beg me to play with followed by their parents scolding them about bothering the Hoshikage. I laughed at these proceedings, enjoying the fact that people were glad to have a benevolent leader. I continued on my path to the village entrance. I kindly asked the guards to open the gate, although it wasn't necessary to do so since they had already scrambled to get it open. Stepping outside, I relished in the sweet, calming scent of the the flowers in the meadow before me. "Now, where was that disturbance?" She walked towards the area where her barrier was operating. "Who's out there?" I called out. "Show yourself." "Shit! things never go as planned" thought Alvaro. He stepped out from behind the tree. "Yo ... Chieko? good thing you're here. You're the one I was looking for." said Alvaro while not being formal at all although he was speaking to a Kage. "Look, I'll get straight to the point here." he said throwing three senbon at her. One directed towards her head and one towards the stomach and one towards the left thigh. I examined this strange man before from head to toe. My suspicion of him was confirmed when he threw those senbon at me. I caught the first needle in between my teeth and the other two with my hands. I made sure not to touch the needle in my mouth with my tongue as I didn't know if it was poisoned or not. Spitting out the needle and dropping the other two, I form hand seals. "This will be boring." I say as I weave the final seal. Immediately after, I created a shadow clone. That clone threw a kunai above Alvaro and teleported to it, forming a flame orb. After that, I slammed my palm to the ground, using Infinite Embrace to get hold still. "Great, she fell for it." Alvaro thought. He had transcribed a seal in the first senbon which she caught with her mouth, it was the Five Elements Seal. Which is a seal that messes the equilibrium of Yin and Yang, preventing the target from using any of the five elements or even wield chakra correctly. Alvaro found himself surrounded by a barrier "Oh, interesting. A barrier master." he said. He sunk in the ground and moved away from the barrier, he then got out of the ground. Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays